1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hats with elastic bands, and more specifically, to a hat for infants and small children having interchangeable decorative ornaments and an elastic band that may be adjusted accordingly to maintain the hat on a child""s head without increasing the stress applied thereto as the child grows. The elastic band provides for separation between the hat and the baby""s head to provide ventilation therethrough. A means for removably securing decorative ornaments such as flowers, butterflies, cartoon characters and the like is provided on an exterior portion of the hat. The present invention provides a safe and comfortable means for maintaining a hat on a child""s head during activity that will not need to be replaced as often as hats shown in the prior art because the present invention could be adjusted accordingly as the child grows and could also be accessorized to go with different outfits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other hats with adjustable bands designed to improve the fit of a hat. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 92,785 issued to T. W. Bracher on Jul. 20, 1869.
Another patent was issued to J. Jaillet et al. on May 26, 1908 as U.S. Pat. No. 888,902. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 1,275,238 was issued to Leon Freeman on Aug. 13, 1918 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 28, 1924 to Harry B. Saxton as U.S. Pat. No. 1,513,632. Another patent was issued to Gilbert T. Wagenfeld on Jun. 20, 1961 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,988,743. One other patent was issued to Kuninori Kimotsuki on Jan. 2, 1979 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,953. Still another patent was issued to Gary L. Moore on Sep. 10, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,326. Yet another patent was issued to Michael K. Proctor on Jun. 30, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,493. On Aug. 6, 1999 U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,230 was issued to Tian-Song Guo and a patent was issued to YoungMin Lee et al. on Dec. 14, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,105. On Aug. 1, 2000 Michael K. Proctor was issued U.S. Pat. No. 6,094,749 and a patent was issued to Joseph Whang on Mar. 13, 2001 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,213.
This invention relates to a hat ventilator, composed of two corrugated segments of sheet metal or other suitable material which are secured between the hatbody and the sweat lining in front and rear of the hat in combination with a dust valve composed of one or more pieces of leather or other suitable flexible material, which are fastened to the interior of the hat body.
The combination with head gear of a band for supporting said head gear on the head of the wearer, said band being spaced from said head gear, a curtain contacting at one edge with the head gear, and a spiral wire at the other edge of the curtain adapted to be contracted or extended to adjust the said edge in contact with or at a desired distance from said band.
A hat lining comprising in combination a part having a hand opening therein, catch elements spaced apart about said opening, a closure for said opening, catch elements spaced apart about said closure and adapted to cooperate with said first mentioned catch elements for holding the closure in closing position on said part having the opening, said catch elements being readily operable to release said closure to admit the hand to be passed through said opening.
A cap and the like having a crown provided at it""s bottom edge with a visor-like projection, a sweat band secured within the crown, spaced at the front from said projection, a ventilating strip of coarse resilient material covering said space, and having its edges secured to the adjacent portions of the visor-like projection and the sweat band, the strip being so arranged that it""s strands extend diagonally with said edges.
In a sheet material blank of the character described, a principal part having a peak area, and a pair of arms extending from opposite ends thereof in laterally spaced relation, and an auxiliary part spanning said arms and disposed intermediate said peak and the free terminal portions of said arms, said blank being scored between each terminal of said auxiliary part and the adjacent one of said arms for facilitating separation of said auxiliary part from said principal part, and said auxiliary part being provided with a pair of slits extending respectively across the opposite portions thereof, said slits being of a length slightly in excess of the width of said arms.
A ventilating cap essentially consisting of an inner frame and a shell having the shape of an inverted cup and dimensioned to envelop the frame. The frame includes a hatband extending in a closed loop about an axis and ribs attached to the band in circumferentially spaced relationship. The ribs extend from the band in a common axial direction and converge toward the axis. Respective portions of the ribs remote from the band and adjacent to the axis are fastened to each other. The rim portion of the shell is releasably fastened to the outer face of the head band in spaced relationship so as to define an annular ventilating gap, and an opening in the shell aligned with the fastened portions of, the ribs may be obstructed at least in part by a larger disc releasably fastened to the ribs.
A system for adapting a hat of the type which is originally provided with only a permanent sweat band, so that the hat can receive a removable, washable, and reusable sweat band. Hats may also be manufactured with the system in place.
A head wear system including a sizing band and a hat. The sizing band is distinct from the hat. The hat comprises a bill and a cap having an opening at the back as well as a headband. The head wear system also includes a first and second adjustment means for selectively nondestructively attaching each end of the sizing band to the hat in a longitudinal relationship therebetween selected by the wearer. When the sizing band is attached to the hat by the first and second adjusting means, the sizing band extends across the opening of the cap. The head wear system also comprises an ornament, a cover means for accessorizing the hat, and an attachment means for selectively nondestructively connecting the cover means and ornament to the crown of the cap. One embodiment of the sizing band functions as a skin stencil and comprises a substrate transparent to ultraviolet radiation and a design opaque to ultraviolet radiation that is attached to the substrate. When the substrate contacts the skin of a wearer the ultraviolet radiation causes the skin under the substrate to tan. At the same time, the design blocks the ultraviolet radiation and causes the skin directly under the design to be unaffected by the ultraviolet radiation resulting in a shadow having the configuration of the design being formed in the skin of the wearer.
Disclosed is a hat that can be made of multiple pieces or one integral piece of soft material sewed into a hat body having a crown portion and a brim portion. An elastic band is sewed onto and along a lower inner periphery of the crown portion of the hat body in specially patterned stitches to replace the lining band and decorative hatband usually used on a conventional hat. The hat can be folded without becoming deformed. The elastic band provides the hat with adjustable size and tightness to suit to different head shapes and sizes.
Disclosed is a hat that can be made of multiple pieces or one integral piece of soft material sewed into a hat body having a crown portion and a brim portion. An elastic band is sewed onto and along a lower inner periphery of the crown portion of the hat body in specially patterned stitches to replace the lining band and decorative hatband usually used on a conventional hat. The hat can be folded without becoming deformed. The elastic band provides the hat with adjustable size and tightness to suit to different head shapes and sizes.
A head wear system including a sizing band and a hat. The sizing band is distinct from the hat. The hat comprises a bill and a cap having an opening at the back as well as a headband. The head wear system also includes a first and second adjustment means for selectively nondestructively attaching each end of the sizing band to the hat in a longitudinal relationship therebetween selected by the wearer. When the sizing band is attached to the hat by the first and second adjusting means, the sizing band extends across the opening of the cap. The head wear system also comprises an ornament, a cover means for accessorizing the hat, and an attachment means for selectively nondestructively connecting the cover means and ornament to the crown of the cap. One embodiment of the sizing band functions as a skin stencil and comprises a substrate transparent to ultraviolet radiation and a design opaque to ultraviolet radiation that is attached to the substrate. When the substrate contacts the skin of a wearer the ultraviolet radiation causes the skin under the substrate to tan. At the same time, the design blocks the ultraviolet radiation and causes the skin directly under the design to be unaffected by the ultraviolet radiation resulting in a shadow having the configuration of the design being formed in the skin of the wearer.
A modified cap construction utilizes the natural stretch of fabrics to acquire a multi-axial flexibility capable of comfortably fitting wearers having a range of head sizes. The same theory may be applied to any article of manufacture that is designed to be worn on or around the head. The unique sweatband portion is fashioned with a soft, absorbent and non-oppressive multi-axially stretchable fabric that is attached along its lower edge to the interior surface of the material of the hat. The structure and multiple size capability of the free size fitted cap offers the aesthetic appeal of the fixed size style cap together with the feel of its custom fit and the lasting shape of its fabric.
There are numerous hats with adjustable bands, while these adjustable hat bands may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described.
The present invention discloses a hat having interchangeable decorative ornaments and an elastic band that may be adjusted accordingly to maintain the hat on a child""s head without increasing the stress applied thereto as the child grows. The elastic band also provides for air spaces between the hat and the baby""s head to provide ventilation therethrough. A means for removably securing decorative ornaments such as flowers, butterflies, cartoon characters and the like is provided on an exterior portion of the hat. The present invention provides a means for maintaining a hat that will not need to be replaced as often as hats shown in the prior art because the present invention could be adjusted accordingly as the child grows and could also be accessorized to go with different outfits.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a hat for infants and toddlers having an adjustable elastic band that can be selectively fitted to be worn securely on a child""s head without causing undue pressure.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a hat for infants and toddlers with an adjustable elastic band having interchangeable decorative ornaments that would allow a parent to accessorize the hat with different outfits.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a hat for infants and toddlers with an adjustable elastic band having interchangeable decorative ornaments wherein the elastic band is secured to opposing portions of the interior of the hat thereby enabling the elastic band to encompass the circumference of the child""s head while pinching the hat member to create gaps between the child""s head and the hat member to provide ventilation thus increasing the comfort and safety of the child.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a hat for infants and toddlers with an adjustable elastic band having interchangeable decorative ornaments wherein the opposing portions of the interior of the hat to which the elastic band is secured are situated in the front and the rear to help keep the decorative ornament centered towards the front.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hat for infants and toddlers with an adjustable elastic band having interchangeable decorative ornaments.
One more object of the present invention is to provide a hat for infants and toddlers with an adjustable elastic band having interchangeable decorative ornaments that is simple and easy to use.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a hat for infants and toddlers with an adjustable elastic band having interchangeable decorative ornaments that is economical in cost to manufacture.
Further objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
To the accomplishments of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described in the appended claims.